


Letter Penned in a Cell

by probablylostrightnow



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablylostrightnow/pseuds/probablylostrightnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair has many regrets, not much time to record them, and an urgent warning for Arl Eamon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter Penned in a Cell

Arl Eamon, greetings.

I am sorry for the haste and probable brevity of this letter. They will be coming for me soon. A sympathetic servant was so good as to smuggle me parchment, pen, and ink.

I don’t blame you for this. You would have saved me if you possibly could. You would have, wouldn’t you?

I know you’ll do what you think Ferelden needs, even if that means working with him. Necessity makes strange bedfellows. So you’ll make use of the man who spared Loghain, then said into Anora’s ear that I must die.

He didn’t even have the decency to do it out of my hearing.

Why was I surprised? I knew Amell was a blood mage and apostate who he gloried in his enemies’ suffering. I knew that he walked away from Redcliffe – your Redcliffe! – and left the villagers to die without a backward glance. I heard him incite werewolves to slaughter a village of elves, and when I asked him why, he only smirked.

But stopping the Blight was more important, so I stood by.

More than once, he set out from camp with three companions and returned with two. He said nothing of the lost, ignored all mention as if they had never existed. I had to learn from the witch, of all people, that he had crossed a line they couldn’t tolerate, and they had died at his hand.

I should have stood with them. But, still, stopping the Blight was more important, so I stood by.

He supported a dwarven madwoman and a tyrant, and I stood by. He massacred his former companions in the Circle Tower, and I stood by. He gleefully slaughtered the innocent, plundered the powerless, turned away from the needy, and I stood by.

For that, I deserve my fate.

I beg you, make no deals with Amell. Have him killed before he can do more harm. Send all the men you have after him, send an army. He is at least as dangerous to Ferelden as the Blight. You’ll be safer facing the Archdemon with Riordan at your side and no snake at your back.

The servant just warned me that they’re coming. I have no more time. I will entrust this letter to her and pray that it reaches you.

I will try to face them without showing fear, but I feel so alone.

Alistair

_Found in the private library of ex-Warden Amell in 9:54 Dragon_


End file.
